


Love Love Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [77]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #83 - Fever (88 of 100)<br/>The Korean is from <a href="http://aheeyah.com/lyrics/epikhigh/epikhigh_4_kor.htm">Epik High’s Love Love Love</a> (and NOT my translation because I don’t speak Korean). THE CHINESE IS MINE!!! ♥ The English in the lyrics is from Eunhyuk's One Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love Love

It was the best song Super Junior had ever written, a collaboration between the original Super Junior Chinaman, also known as Han Geng of the sexy, swiveling hips, and Super Junior’s rapper, dancer extraordinaire, also known as Eunhyuk, one half of the Sukira team.

 _I thought it was going to be okay_  
But  
I miss you more and more  
So Listen…

 _有时候，我不会笑_  
有时候，我只要跟你交  
朋友。你好美妙  
可你听我说话，听不懂  
因为我南腔北调。

 _아무도 내 맘을 모르죠_  
I can stop  
Love Love Love  
아파도 계속 반복하죠  
I can stop  
Love Love Love  
…

 _我有病_  
我爱你  
爱爱爱

The best song ever, sprung from separation, love, and clandestine moments from their collective memories.

It touched everyone, and brought them that much closer together as they sang it to each other at night.

 _아무도 내 맘을 모르죠_  
I can stop  
Love Love Love  
아파도 계속 반복하죠  
I can stop  
Love Love Love  
…

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> I thought it was going to be okay  
> But  
> I miss you more and more  
> So Listen…
> 
> Sometimes, I can’t smile  
> Sometimes, I only want to become friends。  
> You are so beautiful, like artwork  
> But you can’t understand me  
> With my garbled speech, my mixed accent。
> 
> Nobody know how I feel  
> I can stop  
> Love Love Love  
> Though it hurts, I keep on repeating  
> I can stop  
> Love Love Love
> 
> I have a sickness  
> I love you  
> Love Love Love


End file.
